The present invention relates generally to a system for cleaning a fluid, e.g., a couplant during submersion ultrasonic testing. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system for improved and more consistent test results during ultrasonic testing by constantly filtering and cleaning a couplant used during testing and thereby reducing interference with sound waves used during ultrasonic testing.
Past methods of testing had error problems related to suspended particles in the water. A couplant had to be disposed of in particular ways due to explosive residue or some other hazardous waste. Experimentation has shown a need to avoid making changes to testing processes so testing data always correlates due to consistent test methodology. An effort and cost of disposal of a couplant and solid contaminates is also a significant problem of ultrasonic testing. The need to reduce waste output further motivated a change and improvement in existing processes.
Generally, embodiments of the invention include methods and systems for cleaning an acoustical couplant and test article before and during ultrasonic testing using components which are used for pre-cleaning the test article as well as cleaning the acoustical couplant during the ultrasonic testing is provided. The invention also provides additional functionality such as preserving the acoustical couplant before, during, and after the ultrasonic testing from loss such as, e.g., evaporation.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a pump is connected via plumbing to a strainer and a filter, through which a couplant from a holding tank passes before flowing through a test tank, where the ultrasonic testing is performed, and a plate cleaning tank, which allows the parts which are to be tested to be cleaned prior to beginning the test, further reducing the amount of residue present in the couplant during testing. Said filter captures contaminants from the cleaning and test operations and said pump moves a couplant through cleaning brushes and said ultrasonic test tank. This filtration system cleans a couplant during testing to eliminate contamination and improves both the quality and consistency of repeated tests. It has the further benefit of extending the useful life of a couplant used during testing thus reducing hazardous waste and reducing time required to remove and dispose of a dirty couplant. A method of manufacturing and method of use is also provided.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.